


Fourteen Years

by partyclowns



Series: Whose Line Shorts [3]
Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Cheating, Extramarital Affairs, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partyclowns/pseuds/partyclowns





	Fourteen Years

Fourteen years.

That could mean anything. An anniversary, perhaps, of a death or a marriage. It could've meant the age of an excited and unknowing adolescent that with aging cane great responsibility and cruelties. To Jeff and Greg it was their age difference.

It meant nothing. Both were adults who could make their own decisions, who knew of the consequences and weren't afraid of them. Not that they would face any. That required getting caught and that was not on their to-do lists. No one, not even their co-stars, knew of the affair. They shared a mutual hatred for that word, but no other word could describe what they had.

They only ever saw each other on tour. It couldn't be a relationship if they rarely ever got together. When they did it was straight to bed, and never gentle. No affection other than rough kisses and sweet (or dirty) talk was shared. They didn't even have a chance to cuddle or even have pillow talk.

They never expressed their feelings. They both had the same. They wanted it to be more than just an "affair." Neither of them knew how to go about bringing it up. It resulted in awkwardness before and after sex. The only time they felt in synch was during, but it never lasted.

After a particularly exhausting show Jeff didn't have it in him to do anything other than sleep. Greg took him to his room and realized how tired he himself was. He couldn't bring himself to get out of the bed, especially not when he had a six-foot-five man lying with his limbs tangled around him. He had his face buried in the the older man's neck, his lips parted slightly, blowing hot air onto the skin.

He assumed Jeff had fallen asleep due to the slowing of his breathing, his quietness, and how still he was. Then he realized how intimate the situation was. They'd never fallen asleep together or lied in bed like this. It was comforting, warm, and much better than sleeping alone in a cold hotel bed.

He realized this all because of an accident. He swore to himself he wouldn't get attached.  _You shouldn't get attached to someone you're having a fling with. For fuck's sake, you are married, Gregory._ He couldn't even heed his own warnings. He swore there would be no cuddling and no conversation, but there he was lying in bed with the man he couldn't believe he was falling for in his arms.

He'd never been a sappy person, not even towards his wife of so many years. He loved her, he loved her until Jeff was the only one near and all he had left to hold. Maybe it was a problem with loneliness or maybe Jeff really was the one he needed to be with. Either way it didn't matter. He couldn't figure things out on his own, how could he talk to someone else about it?

Jeff, on the other hand, had nothing to worry about. He had no significant other, only had his career and family—neither of which would be affected by the relationship. The only thing that kept him from telling Greg how he really felt was the fact that he knew of the love he had for his wife. He couldn't bear to be the home-wrecker, or to be the one to blame for all of the heartbrokenness. Deep down he knew the truth, though. He was the home-wrecker, he would be the cause of it all. That's why he couldn't tell Greg.

One of the first conversations they had after it all began involved that situation. The one where they discussed any "what if" situations that came to mind. "Well, neither of us are idiots so it won't happen." Greg insisted. "But, in an emergency, we have to tell the truth. I think everyone deserves that at least."

"Do you think she'll be upset with you?" Jeff scolded himself for asking such a stupid question. Of course she'd be upset with him—he was cheating on her!

"We just have to set boundaries. Then we won't have a problem. We won't have to worry about being found out."

"Like what"

"Not flirting with each other in public, of course not including on the show, making sure no one sees us going in and out of each other's rooms, those kinds of things. And most of all, this can't mean anything."

"It  _won't_  mean anything. It just gets lonely when you're away from those you love."

"Exactly."

And looking back they both realized how naive they were. An affair could never not mean anything. They were together so often, they knew each other so well, better than anyone else, how could they not fall in love? It was inevitable. And as time went on, they started to care less about hiding it, only they just never directly said it. That would make it too real.

But as Greg lied there he couldn't help but let the words come out of his mouth. Jeff looked so peaceful with his eyes shut, presumed to be too far into a dream to be interrupted. As he traced shapes on his back with his fingers the older man whispered, "Christ, I love you."

Unbeknownst to him, Jeff was still awake—not fully awake, but awake enough to hear the declaration of love from the one person he truly felt he belonged with. Upon hearing those four words he froze. In fear, maybe in shock? Or perhaps in pure excitement? His heart skipped a beat, as cheesy as it sounded, and he felt a weight being lifted off of his shoulders. He didn't have to be afraid anymore.

"Greg," he said softly and raised his head to meet the other man's gaze. The light pouring in through the curtains from a restaurant of some sort made it easy. "I love you too."

Nothing else needed to be said. They had a mutual understand before and were breaking it. They didn't care either. They just held onto each other and lied there in silence, until either sleep took them or reality hit them. Luckily it was the former that came upon the both of them.

It couldn't be the permanent solution. It only pushed back facing the truth a few hours. As soon as they were both wide awake it was back to trying to figure out what the hell they would do about the situation called love.


End file.
